warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki:Manual of Style
We here at the Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki desire for our articles to have a similar style throughout. This Manual of Style is to ensure this. For information on the most basic writing techniques and styles, which are used here, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Below are the Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki's standards. Layout All articles should be written in an out-of-universe view. The style below is the general style used for articles; however, not all sections are covered on each page, so please do not apply every section written below if the article's information doesn't cover those. ;The style for character articles should be as follows: #Infobox character (template) #''Introduction'' #Background ##Official Description ##Development ##Voice ##Personality ##Physical appearance ##Powers and abilities (just Abilities if non-magic, non-powered characters) #History (this is exclusively for classic characters, shorts, and universes only, such as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) #Appearances (in order of media release; if currently limited to one, put "Role in the series" or "Role in the film". Please note that classic shorts do not go here.) ##Other appearances (Cameos, non-franchise shorts, and minor appearances) #Live-action appearances #Printed material #Video games #Musical #Theme Parks #Gallery #Trivia #References #External links ;For location articles, the style should be as follows: #Location (template) #''Introduction'' #Background ##Development ##Layout #Places of interest #Appearances ##Other appearances #Video games #Gallery #Trivia #References ;For gallery articles, the style should be as follows: #''Introduction'' #Promotional ##Renders (Character galleries only) #Stock art (Character galleries only) #Concept art ("Concept and Production" if there are behind-the-scenes images) #Screenshots #Video games (Character galleries only) #Theme parks and other live appearances (Character galleries only) #Printed (Character galleries only) #Merchandise #Miscellaneous ;For film articles, the style should be as follows: #Infobox film #''Introduction'' #Synopsis #Plot #Cast #Development (or Production if the film is live-action) #Music #Release #Gallery #Videos #Trivia #Notes #References ;The style for episode articles should be as follows: #Episode (template) #''Introduction'' #Synopsis #Plot #Cast #Songs #Goofs #Trivia #International premieres #Gallery #References ;Articles for real people should be as follows: #Infobox real person #''Paragraphs'' (highlighting Warner contributions) #Warner Roles #References ;The style for song articles should be as follows: #Infobox song #''Introduction'' #Plot #Lyrics #Trivia #Gallery #Videos #References Perspective All articles should be written in a subjective out-of-universe form. That is, it should be written as if you were observing it in a movie, as opposed to actively witnessing it. In addition, the article should be written in present tense for fictional subjects, even if the subject has passed in their continuity. Bolds, Italics, and Quotes Italics, bolds, and quotes have specific uses. Bolds Bold text is specifically used for the first time an article's name is mentioned in its introductory paragraphs. It should only be used once on a page. Italics Italics should be used any time a movie or television show's name is mentioned (Quest for Camelot, Animaniacs, The Big Bang Theory). For the articles concerning movies or series, italics may be used in conjunction with bold text (so that it looks like this). Quotes Quotation marks should be used around the names of television episode titles (e.i. "The Lunar Excitation", "The Wheaton Recurrence", etc. However, when using quotes on an episode name in bold, do not type the quotation marks in bold. Quotes can also be used to quote a source (movie, episode, character line, interview) or songs in exact words. Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki